Danger, Danger
by Rock n' Fuckin' Roll
Summary: Nico faces a problem in his life when Jason confesses his big secret to almost everyone at the camp. Now everyone is trying to intervene in his love life and it's not funny. He just wants to be left alone to sit in a corner all by himself, admiring his crush, Percy, from afar without any negative repercussions. Unfortunately, nobody has the same idea as him. PERCICO.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS NOR DO I WON THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS.

_Story Title: Danger, Danger_

_or _

_Why Friends, Siblings, Friends of Siblings and Siblings of Friends Are Not Allowed to Intervene Into Your Love Life. Ever._

**A/N: Percico story with everyone trying to intervene. The problem when lots of people know about your love life. I hope you enjoy, just something silly.**

Nico has first hand experience on telling people secrets.

You don't.

Because then they blab to everyone and everyone tries fixing it or they make fun of you or they totally mess up your life and that pretty much sucks.

Maybe for Nico it was a bit different, but it was all terrible the same.

Nico had a crush on Percy. To be honest, it wasn't the most obvious thing ever. Nico was pretty low key and quiet about his feelings, and everyone didn't really want to talk to him except for a few selective people. Percy obviously didn't know; when Annabeth liked him, it took him a few years to even round up the courage to ask her out. It was kind of embarrassing, but to Nico, that was better.

The only problem was that someone knew. That someone was Jason, and the problem with one person knowing is that even if they promise to keep it a secret, it will eventually come out and someone will know, sooner or later.

Jason had truly good intentions, he wanted to help Nico out and maybe he would have a chance since Percy and Annabeth broke up and Percy was now single. So Jason innocently told Hazel because well, she was his sister! She could help! And he made her swear not to say anything to anyone.

Unluckily, he didn't make he swear on River Styx, so that promise was a 'come-and-go' kind of thing. So soon, Hazel told Annabeth, and made her keep quiet, but Annabeth soon gave in and told Piper, who told Leo, who told Frank, who told Grover, who told Juniper, who told many others and so on. It didn't spread to the whole camp, but so far, every possible friend of Percy's or Nico's and their siblings knew about it super well. The one person they knew they _shouldn't_ tell or let know was Percy. For now, he was going to put aside while others conducted the plan.

Nico found out pretty soon and he was really pissed off. What part of 'don't tell anyone' did everyone seem to _not_ understand? He didn't want people helping him! He was fine with emo-ing it out in a corner and gazing at Percy from a very, very far distance.

But nobody would have any of that. They were all determined to help Nico in his quest to capture Percy's heart and they would stop at _nothing_ for true love.

This plan had red flags all over it.

"We need to give him a makeover." Piper said, and everyone nodded their head and voiced their agreement.

Double fucking no.

"No way. You are not doing anything to me." Nico said, crossing his arms and giving his infamous 'death-glare' to everyone. The bad part was that most people in the cabin were immune to Nico's death stare, so they gave him a 'we-are-doing-it' kind of look.

"Come on Nico, you know that Percy just thinks of you as a little brother or a friend or something. He needs to see you as the grown up boy ready to date!" Jason said, fist pumping the air as some kind of act of determination. Nico stared at Jason.

"I'm not ready to date. I'm being forced into this."

"Well, until you can take complete control of your love life we have to do it for you." Piper answered.

"And what do any of you know about love?! You guys all fumbled and trip over yourselves when you're in the proximity of your crush. You act like eight year old girls with an obsession with Justin Timberlake." Nico retorted, leaning back from everyone and scooting away. The day he asks Percy Jackson out and has _his_ attention is the day a unicorn is birthed out of Jason's butt.

"Now Nico, you don't have to be so bitter!" Piper scolded, and everyone nodded. Nico scoffed.

"So if all of you are 'oh-so-holy' in relationships, then what do you suggest I should do?" Nico said sarcastically, making an exaggerated motion, but apparently that meant that Nico was saying 'yes' and he wanted their help, which he totally did not.

Sarcasm, you failed once again. And this time, Nico wasn't getting out of it.

* * *

><p>Piper's makeover consisted of hell. She brought several school bags of makeup, and insisted on 'good lighting' and other things that Nico didn't understand, and he was forced into a chair and tied down because nobody trusted him not to fight his way out.<p>

"What's first on the agenda?" Annabeth asked, ever so slightly smirking.

Piper first worked on his face, saying his skin was 'kind of gross deathly pale' (with Nico complaining that it was 'suppose to be like that,') but Piper claimed that since he had Italian heritage, his skin wasn't probably suppose to be that light, so they washed his face and gently applied some light skin makeup to give him a more 'olive' tone, which was his natural color. (And they suggested he go out into the sun more often.)

After they finished that, Nico may have looked emo but not super emo, so that was fixed.

Piper then proceeded to fix his hair and more of his face, while the guys went rummaging through his closet, looking for clothes that didn't cry 'look, I'm a dark person and you should avoid me at all costs!,' which was harder than it looked, but they managed to find a black and red AC/DC shirt and a pair of black jeans. The boys pondered on what to do to the clothes, since they were kind of boring, and Grover suggested that they rip it up a bit to make Nico look like a 'punk-badass.' Nico protested loudly against that (the clothes ripping part), but Jason grabbed some scissors and carefully ripped it up while Leo burned a few parts to give that 'I-fought-the-demons-of-hell-and-burned-my-shirt' kind of image.

Frank cut up his jeans around his knees and Piper was putting the finishing touches to Nico. They fixed his hair so it didn't look dead and oily, and it now shined and smelled like fruity L'Oreal shampoo, which Nico complained that 'it wasn't manly' and they brushed his hair back slightly so they could see his eyes better, keeping a ruffled kind of look.

Piper had given Nico a thin, but effective enough line of eyeliner across his eyes, which made his eyes stand out, and they tried to make Nico smile, because smiling revealed your inner beauty, but Nico simply growled and Piper suggested they work on that later.

They made Nico put the clothes on, threatening that Jason would dress Nico himself if Nico didn't do so, which seemed to make Nico comply, and when he came out, everyone took the time to check him out.

"Wow, Nico actually looks pretty good!" Frank exclaimed, and Piper just shrugged her shoulders.

"It was no problem. Nico's difficult, but not impossible."

"Nico, I would totally date you if you didn't like Percy and if I wasn't with Piper." Jason said, winking at the dark haired male who grumbled, blushing profusely.

"Now all we have to do is have him ask Percy." Juniper exclaimed, pressing her hands together excitedly. Piper nodded, but Jason furrowed his brows.

"But, how will Nico ask Percy? What if this doesn't work out and he doesn't like him back?" Jason asked.

"He has to." Annabeth said.

"Why?"

"This is a 'happily ever after' kind of story. It has to." Annabeth argued, and Jason shrugged.

"I don't know..."

"Jason, are you going to trust me or not? I know this'll work."

"Then why did we have to do all this?" Nico exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "My eyebrows fucking hurt!"

"Nico, trust me, you wanna give a good impression. Now, end of that discussion." Annabeth said, and Frank cocked his head in confusion.

"I can't believe you're actually helping Nico." He said.

"Percy and I got off on good terms, and if this can work out, which it will, why not help out?" Annabeth replied, and everyone just nodded. If Annabeth wanted to do this without any two-facing or backstabbing, she could, and plus, Annabeth wouldn't ever do that. She was genuinely helping Nico out, and it was better. She knows how Percy thinks, and she could give Nico advice on what to say and do.

"Why can't he go up to him and say so?" Piper said, and Annabeth nodded.

"That's what Nico really needs to do. Go up to Percy and give it to him straight, or else he'll never know. He's pretty clueless when it comes to love." Annabeth explained, and Leo stared blankly at her.

"Wow, you know guys better than I do, and I'm a guy." Leo said, while Annabeth smiled, taking the compliment.

"But, wouldn't that be embarrassing? Would that work?" Jason asked.

"For Percy, it will. Straightforward is better. Now, let's go!" Annabeth exclaimed, and she grabbed Nico's wrist and dragged him out of his cabin, with the rest following her as they went to find Percy.

They found him at the training arena by himself, practicing his sword, cutting up invisible enemies and practicing his moves while they went to hide in the bushes.

"Now Nico, go up to him and tell him you like him, and that would like go out and be his boyfriend. But be cool. Confidence is key." Annabeth whispered, and Nico rolled his eyes.

"Over my dead body am I saying that." Nico said, and Annabeth pulled out her knife.

"That's no problem." Nico stared at the knife wide-eyed; he knew she would never hurt him, but at the same time, he wasn't so sure. That knife was pretty convincing.

"Okay, I'll go." And they watched as Nico got out of the bushes and went over to Percy slowly and awkwardly, and watched as Nico reached Percy and they started to converse. Annabeth pulled out her binoculars to watch him.

"Where did you get those?" Grover asked, and she lowered them and looked at him.

"Um, found them." She replied, and put them back on and watched Nico and Percy talk.

"Does anybody have super power hearing?" Jason asked, peeking past the leaves in the bush to stay hidden. As they watched, a few campers came out and saw the eight of them crouched low in the bushes.

"What are you doing?" One of them asked, and Leo shushed them.

"We're spying on Nico and Percy." Leo said, peering over the bushes again.

"Why?"

"We're tying to get Nico a date." Jason replied, looking at the camper and they nodded.

"Makes sense. Can we watch?"

"Sure." Jason said, and the few campers crouched next to them in the bushes and spied on Nico and Percy.

Eventually, more and more of them came by, till the bush was almost completely filled with campers. Some of the fell onto each other, making noises and giggling while others told them to shush.

"What's happening?" Juniper said, and Annabeth used her binoculars again.

"I don't know, they're still talking." Hazel replied.

Over by Percy and Nico, Nico explained to Percy how Annabeth, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Grover and Juniper were trying to get them together, and as they were talking, they noticed the hoards of campers sneaking to watch them, and they laughed quietly.

"Do you think they know?" Percy asked, and Nico shook his head.

"No, I don't think so."

"So, do you..." Percy paused, looking a bit sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck. "So, do you actually like me?"

"Kind of." Nico said, feeling a bit embarrassed. Percy smiled.

"I really like your makeover. You look extra nice today." Percy said, and the two of them blushed.

"Oh, um... thanks." Nico said, and Percy nodded.

"So, is this like, official? I mean, can it be? Between us?" Percy asked, and Nico shrugged indifferently, but internally, his heart was beating like crazy.

"If you want it to be."

"Yeah, yeah I do. Do you?" Percy said breathlessly, and Nico grinned, almost playfully.

"Hell yeah." Nico said, and they stared into each other's eyes; watching, waiting, not really expecting anything but enjoying the moment.

"I wasn't expecting asking you out to be like this, or this to be even happening, honestly, but I guess that's what happens when you let your friends, siblings, siblings of friends and friends of siblings help you in your love life." Nico said, breaking the eye contact and laughing a bit while Percy joined him.

"So I guess their help didn't suck after all, did it?" Percy said, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"No, not really. But I think the whole camp is watching us." Nico said, pointing over to the bush.

"I think they are." And Percy turned to look at them, and they all ducked beneath the bush the best they could, but Nico and Percy could still see them.

"Doesn't really matter. So, um, kiss me?" Nico said, smiling awkwardly and blushing. Gods, he wasn't used to this and this wasn't really 'him' but it didn't really matter so he didn't really give a fuck. Percy just smiled and bent over slightly and put a soft kiss to Nico's cheek, making a loud 'aww!' come from the bushes. The two of them blushed and tried to hide their faces as the campers started clapping.

"Yes! We did it!" Annabeth shouted, jumping out from the bush and high-fiving her friends, who were cheering as well.

Nico chuckled and he grabbed Percy's hand and intertwined their fingers. "I'm just waiting for that unicorn to come out now." Nico whispered, smiling.

"What?" Percy asked, looking at Nico in confusion. Nico shook his head and squeezed Percy's hand.

"Oh, nothing." Nico said, feeling more happy than he ever had before. He had gotten a lot of crap in life, but he had to admit, he had some pretty great friends and family. He would have to thank them later somehow.

Percy smiled, and pressed another kiss to Nico's cheek.

"You look really good with eyeliner on." Percy whispered, and Nico laughed.

* * *

><p>Nico has first hand experience on telling people secrets.<p>

You don't.

Because then they blab to everyone and everyone tries fixing it or they make fun of you or they totally mess up your life and that pretty much sucks.

Maybe for Nico it was a bit different, but it was all terrible the same, because when his friends found out his secret, they helped him make it become a reality, and that secret wasn't really a secret anymore.

And maybe that wasn't super bad. His life ended up being ten times better than it was, and for that, he was grateful.

(But that didn't mean he _was _going to tell them secrets. _That_ was never happening again.)

THE END


End file.
